Always
by IngeniousThingsTheseMuggles
Summary: A Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Soul Bond Fanfic set after the Chamber of Secrets Harry and Ginny are thinking about each other more and more. What will happen when their slow-starting friendship steps to a whole new level? What will happen next? May be changed to T in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Hell in a Dream

**This is my first ff so please help me out and read & review. I love HP **** and wanted to try something new. This first chapter will be a bit short but that's because it's the prologuey type thingy. So here goes…**

**Chapter 1: Hell in a Dream**

"_Dead. She's dead, Potter. And I killed her. But I can't take all the credit. You failed to save her, you worthless, pathetic half-blood. Of course, how could you save her, when you faced me, Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard the earth shall ever see!" Tom boasted smugly, looking down at Harry with pure disgust written all over his face. He was back in the chamber. And Ginny was dead._

"_NO! This isn't real! Ginny is alive and safe and well! And you are monster and a liar, nothing more!" Harry yelled back at the being that had killed his parents, giving him a lightening bolt scar and turning his life upside down._

"_Oh it is real, Potter. In a moment I'll show you just how real my powers are! But do calm down, your friends and family will be part of the act!" Tom snarled._

_What was Tom going to do? Was he going to kill them? Torture them? In front of his very eyes? Harry couldn't take it anymore. Ginny was dead. The same fate would come to him and all whom he cared about. He toppled over in pain. His forehead was searing. His eyes fluttered open. In front of him was a petite, red-headed figure. It was fuzzy, like mist. Gradually, slowly, the face became clearer; it was Ginny. She began to mumble something but Harry couldn't understand it. Then, suddenly, the incoherent speech became to come together into a word;_

"_Always.". What did that mean? Was this the real Ginny? Before Harry could address these thoughts another body came and stood by Ginny; Ron. Then a bushy haired girl; Hermione._

_By the end of this process there was Hagrid, Hermione, the whole Weasley family, his parents, a shabby looking, sandy haired wizard and a disturbed man (who Harry thought looked like a prisoner because of his black and grey dirty uniform) with curly, black, shoulder-length hair. He had no idea who the other two men were. But it didn't matter. A blinding green light hit them. They were gone. All of them. Harry's eyes began to fill with tears. A surge of anger rose through Harry. So much so that Harry jumped onto Tom. Only he couldn't. Because he had already been hit with a blinding green light._

That's when Harry woke up. He was panting heavily and dripping from head to toe in a cold sweat. As Harry crept into the hallway he promise himself that he would get to know Ginny better, perhaps even become her friend. At the thought of this a warm feeling spread through Harry. He stepped into the bathroom and decided to take a long shower and enjoy. Aunt Marge was visiting and it was going to be a long day…

**Like it? Hate it? Please leave constructive criticism and help me out. What could I do to improve? Have any suggestions for the story? Let me know! I will be updating in 1-2 days. **


	2. Chapter 2: Realisations and Confusion

**Hello, I hope you like this chapter. I'm aiming for 1000 words hope you like it! Some of this chapter may be taken from the book but just sentences, JK Rowling owns all!**

Chapter 2: Realisations

As Ginny sat in the Leaky Cauldron, absent-mindedly stirring her butterbeer with her straw, her thoughts wondered to a green eyed boy. Harry Potter. He had #saved her in the Chamber and despite the horrific nightmares and distorted memories she found herself thinking more about 'The Boy Who Lived' than she had in a long time. If that was possible. She'd had a crush on Harry since before she could remember. Unfortunately all of her family knew that too.

Well it was time to get over her crush and befriend Harry. He was just Harry. Not the saviour of the Wizarding World. Sweet, caring Harry. She began to read the letters Charlie had sent her about his everyday life in Romania. She began to dream about Charlie's encounter with Norbert or Norberta the feisty Norwegian Ridgeback. She wondered that maybe she could join in with the trio's adventures if she and Harry became friends. She hoped so, but it was unlikely as Ron would try his hardest to exclude Ginny, just like last year. 'Maybe he'll be different this year, seeing how the last term turned out.' she thought. 'No, don't think like that.' She had been trying her hardest not to think about the Chamber of Secrets.

As she began to read about Charlie's latest encounter with a Hungarian Horntail, her ears tuned into shrieks and screams of 'Marge!' and 'Boy!'

!

Harry had lost his temper. He was distraught and fuming with anger. How dare she say such things? She didn't know him or his parents. But now he had blown it. He couldn't go to Hogsmeade. If only he had a long-lost Godfather or Godmother. If only.

He dragged his trunk and Hedwig's case down the stairs. His uncle was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, presumably to confront him. He was his famous colour of puce only now sweat was rolling down his forehead.

"Now listen hear, boy. You will stay in the cupboard tonight. You will make Marge come back and apologise sincerely and properly. Do you understand?" Uncle Vernon snarled at him.

"NO! I won't do it. She deserved what she got and I've had enough of your rubbish!" Harry replied, his temper being pushed to the limit once again.

"You've nowhere to go. You'll have to stay."

"I don't care, anywhere is better than here!" and with that Harry sprinted out of the door, ramming with elbow against the pine wood door so that it would open.

Not caring that it was raining heavily he stormed off onto Magnolia Crescent when he heard a scratching noise from the bush behind him. Terror filled him; he didn't feel safe on the streets at night even if he was surrounded just by muggles.

He turned round immediately, his natural instinct overriding his common sense. Nothing was there. Except Mrs. Weasley nagging Ron not to speak with his mouth full. 'Mrs. Weasley?' he thought.

'Miss Weasley, actually.' a familiar voice corrected him. Hang on. Was he having a conversation with a person in his mind? How was this possible?

'Excuse me, is this Ginny Weasley?' he thought back (he would never get used to how strange that sounded in his head.)

'Yes, Harry, is that you? Do you know why I can hear your voice and what's happening around you?'

'Yeah, Ginny its me but I don't know why I can hear you or your mum telling off Ron.'

'Do you think we should tell someone?'

'Dumbledore. I'll try and send him a letter. In the mean time though, what am I going to do? I don't have anywhere to go…'

'You mean you just left Privet Drive? That takes guts Harry, I'm glad you stood up to them,' Harry blushed and was happy Ginny couldn't see it. Since when did Ginny Weasley make Harry blush?

'But don't worry, the Knight Bus will pick you up soon enough.'

'What's that?'

'If you don't have anywhere to go, The Knight Bus will pick you up. Ask them to bring you to the Leaky Cauldron, that's where we're staying.'

'OK, Ginny, thanks. By the way Ginny, congratulations on the prize, how was Egypt?

'It was great, Harry, thanks. It was so nice seeing Bill again, only Mum wouldn't let me go in the last pyramid. She forgets I'm not a little girl anymore.'

'Well you're not a little girl anymore.' What? That was such a weird thing to say, or in this case think! When did he think these things about Ginny Weasley? There was an awkward silence between them. Harry thanked the High Heavens that the Knight Bus pulled up.

'Well, happy birthday anyway Harry.'

'I'll see you later.' Those words seemed somehow familiar Harry. He didn't know they had held that conversation together, but somehow they had. Ginny always used to blush and stutter when he was around. What had happened? He liked the change, though and maybe they could become friends. He'd see her in a bit anyway.

!

Back at the Leaky Cauldron Ginny was content and happy with herself. She had actually held a conversation with Harry and he was the one that had said something weird. She decided to go and tidy herself up for Harry. What? Old habits were hard to kick. But she would play it cool. She still had a crush on Harry but she wasn't going to let it show. As she made her way back downstairs, Harry emerged from what Ginny guessed was his room. As she stepped carefully down the stairs to greet him, she felt a pull towards him. Little did she know, Harry had felt a pull towards her too. They had ended up in each other's arms. And neither knew how. But neither cared.

**LIKE IT? Please review. I know I said I would update in 1-2 days but I felt the urge to write more. I will update the day after tomorrow as I'm going out tomorrow. Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed or favourited, it is very much appreciated. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Step it up a Notch

**This chapter might be longer or shorter not sure. My holidays are ending so I'm trying to write as much as possible. Thanks for sticking around. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3: Step it up a Notch

They were still standing there. After a few minutes everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was staring at them. Mrs Weasley stood there, shell-shocked. When had Harry and Ginny gotten so close? Why were they still hugging? Where they all right?

Then they pulled apart.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry replied coolly.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny said back with a smirk.

"What just happened there?" Harry whispered. He was nervous about the other people's reaction and did not understand why they had hugged like old friends. For at least half a frickin' hour. But it had felt so right and he felt like he had known her forever now.

"I don't know. But I feel like I've known you forever now. And the hug just felt so right." Ginny whispered back. She was also confused nonetheless delighted. Harry began to approach Ron.

"Hi, Ron. Good trip?" Harry asked, not knowing what to say. Ron looked like he had frozen.

"Yeah, great Harry, mate," Ron replied, loosening up slightly. "But what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Harry said, trying to play dumb.

"You know the hug. When have you and Ginny gotten so close?" Ron asked uneasy. What was going on between Harry and Ginny?

"Look Ron, there's something we need to tell all of you," Harry replied calmly, then seeing the look on Ron's face said: "No, no. Nothing like that, Ron!"

"OK, mate. Sorry I was just a little shocked." Ron sighed, relaxing.

"It's fine. I understand." Harry smiled widely. As Harry greeted everyone he said that he and Ginny needed to discuss something with all of them and told them not to worry.

Harry managed to owl Dumbledore and hoped he would be able to come for meeting. It was important and Harry hoped when they figured out what had happened the outcome would mean spending more time with Ginny. And he didn't care what that meant. He would think about that later.

!

Ginny was excited. Nervous. Over the moon. Ecstatic. She went to her room to have a freak out session with Hermione. She had just hugged Harry and they were best friends! Well, kind of.

As the meeting was starting Ginny went over to Harry to discuss things. As they chatted about the holidays Harry took Ginny's hand. And that's how they entered the meeting.

**That's it for the moment. It's a bit short but I will be updating in a few hours. It's the juicy stuff next chapter people!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Bit to Take In

Chapter 4: A Bit to Take On

They walked in and a few heads turned, Mrs Weasley did not look happy that Harry and Ginny were holding hands, but stayed silent. Harry's eyes scanned the room and he saw Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his head of house, Prof. McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. Harry gulped to see that they were here and told Ginny. He preferred talking to Ginny, it was nicer and he didn't like 'thinking' to her. It reminded him of too many things.

As everyone settled down Harry began to speak.

"Um, well Ginny and I didn't want this to be as formal as it is but it happened." Harry said. He didn't know how to phrase it. Ginny nudged him and began to speak:

"A few hours ago, as Harry was leaving his Uncle's and Aunt's house, and I was here, I heard the conversation around Harry. Then after Harry left, he heard Mum nagging Ron," Ginny spoke clearly and confidently. Harry didn't know how she did it. She looked so fiery and beautiful. Wait what? He needed to assess his thoughts. He had been a bit off lately.

"You said you heard the conversation around Harry?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, Professor, I could hear what was happening around Harry. Then later the same thing occurred with Harry."

"Hmm, yes that might explain it. Thank you, Ginny, do go on." smiled Dumbledore. What would it explain?

"Can I take it from here?" Harry whispered.

"Sure." Ginny replied with a smirk.

"Thanks," Harry whispered and cleared his throat. "As Ginny was saying we could hear what was going on around the other person. Long story short, we can communicate mentally." Harry finished. Everyone in the room was shocked, except for Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore.

"Harry, Ginny. The hug you shared. Why did you do it? How did it feel?" asked Dumbledore. Had they been bonded in some way or had they done something wrong?

"I just walked into Harry's arms and I just felt so right there. What about you, Harry?" Ginny said.

"Um, yeah. Same here." Harry said. She always knew what to say. He was definitely going to learn more about her. Definitely.

"If I may have everyone's attention. I have been researching soul bonds recently as it is the anniversary of the first ever soul bond between Samuel Edward Jones and Mary Olivia Green. I thought it might be nice to do something a little festive.

I am not sure but I believe Harry and Ginny have begun to soul-bond." Dumbledore announced. Harry was shocked. He had never heard of such a thing. It was the sort of thing out of a fairy-tale.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOUL-BONDED?" Mrs Weasley screeched at the top of her voice. He and Ginny winced while every-one else just stared, fearing for Dumbledore's safety.

"Well see here, Molly. It doesn't mean anything…" Mr Weasley interrupted, trying to calm his wife down  
"Of course it means something, Arthur! They're too young, this can't be happening." Mrs Weasley ranted.

"Molly. It's fine. Calm down. They won't progress any more into the bond until they are ready and it is meant to be," Dumbledore said. Harry was about to ask what the hell a soul bond was when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now, Harry, Ginny. I need to explain to you what a soul bond is, don't I?"

"Yes sir." Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"Well lets start with what a soul-bond is. It joins two people together,"

"Like marriage, sir?" Harry asked, confused. Did that mean that they were going to get married? Did that mean that were just really close?

"Well yes Harry. But, not in that way. At least not yet…" at the look on Mrs Weasley's face he added swiftly:

"And if it is meant to happen." At this point Harry had calmed down slightly. He and Ginny were just really good friends, from what he could understand. He didn't want to think about the future, it held too many eerie and intimidating thoughts. He wasn't going to be scared by his own life.

"There are five parts to the soul-bond. The first part is known as the 'bound' as it where the two first meet and determines whether they will or will not start soul-bonding,"

"But sir, who decides if people will soul-bond? How?" Harry asked eager to know more. He wanted to feel as if he knew what was going on in his life if even he did not know everything (thanks to hormones and his growing unknown feelings towards a pretty red-headed girl). Some things were best left till later.

"Funnily enough Harry, souls decide whether or not. They find another soul that fits with them. It only very rarely happens; the last one was over 600 years ago. But, it does happen. You have reached the second part. Harry you saved Ginny's life and were able to progress onto the second a little quickly. The second is where you become close, instantly. If that is you want and need, then a pair will become best friends. It happens when an act of pure care happens, when you two hugged for example. The speaking mentally comes with that."

"Okay, so you're saying Harry and I are best friends? Just like that?" Ginny inquired.

"Yes, Ginny. Precisely. It may sound odd, but that's what happens. The next step is the first kiss. This decides if you two are meant for each other, in a romantic way. Put no pressure on yourselves if this happens, it is nothing you need to be worrying about. You will know if there is a warm feeling inside of you. The next part is called 'the seal' as it is if the couple love each other and they are sealed at this stage. They do not continue further if they don't want to." Dumbledore continued. By now both Harry and Ginny were overwhelmed with information. There was going to be a lot of thinking tonight.

"The last part is marriage. Do not feel the need to do this so soon, only when it is right. I realise that this has been a lot for you to take in. Would you two like to discuss it between yourselves?" finished Dumbledore.

"If you want to Ginny." Harry said expectantly.

"OK, Harry, but I want to talk to Mum first for a few minutes." Ginny smiled sadly.

"That's fine, Ginny. I think your Dad wants to talk to me and then I'll talk to Ron and Hermione."

"See you in a minute, Harry."

"Bye, Gin." Gin? Why had he come up with a new nickname for Ginny? What? He was going to do some thinking tonight.

**Did you like it? I will upload tomorrow probably and that chapter will include the conversations between Harry and Mr Weasley, Harry, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley and Ginny and Hermione. **

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

**LegitMastermind**


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations

"**Next chapter! Yay! I was wondering if I could put some humour in the next few chapters. What do you guys think?**

Chapter 5: Conversations

Ginny was agitated. Afraid. She was about to talk to her Mum after the biggest shock of her life. Her Mum would understand but she loved her and didn't want her to feel like her children were growing up too fast. She knew it put her on edge.

"Mum. Look. Nothing will change because of what has happened. I still love you. I always will," Ginny said trying to convince her Mum as she felt empty feeling in her stomach. It made her feel depressed. She could only think of Harry.

"Oh Ginny, I love you too but I can't feeling like you're not so little anymore. You're amazing, all of you, but it seems like yesterday I was changing nappies and running round the house. Yes, the twins always caused havoc!" Mrs Weasley chuckled through her tears. She and Ginny were both laughing now. The giggles had got them. It was unstoppable. When they finally stopped, they were both in tears.

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, Ginny."

!

"Harry, it's nothing to do with the soul-bond," Mr Weasley said. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "But it is something to be very wary of." Harry's stomach immediately began to churn.

"There is someone out to get you. Sirius Black, I presume you've seen him on the front of The Prophet?" spoke Mr Weasley. Harry at that moment felt the same emptiness in his stomach as Ginny. But he didn't know it. All he could think of was Ginny. Not Mr Weasley in front of him, not the fact that a mass murderer was plotting to kill him. Just Ginny. Harry was snapped out of his daydream by Ginny.

'Harry, answer!'

'Thanks, Gin.'

"Promise me you won't go looking for him. Just promise me." Mr Weasley had a serious look in his eye.

"Yes, Mr Weasley, I've seen him. Why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?" Harry asked, confused. Did they think he was thick? Who would do that?

"Well we know you wouldn't do that but there are some, uh, complications. Look, here comes, Ron and Hermione." Mr Weasley was sweating slightly and Harry could tell that they were hiding something from him. But at that moment he didn't seem to care. Because he needed Ginny. Now. He felt sick without her. He needed to hold her, breathe in her soft strawberry and honey scent. She was all he cared about at that moment.

Ginny was also longing for Harry. For his smell of oak wood, messy black hair and strong, muscular embrace. As they met in Harry's room, they held each other tight. Then after a while Harry said to Ginny:

"Ginny. I don't know what's happening. But I do know that I want it to include you and me." Harry spoke confidently. He felt his stomach do a back flip as Ginny said:

"Harry, that's really sweet. But what do you mean?"

"I don't know but there's something I need to tell you about," Harry was nervous now.

"OK, go on." Ginny smiled.

"I think I fancy you Ginny. I don't know why I'm telling you this but I feel like you're my best friend and the girl I have a crush on."

(Ginny)

My heart just stopped. Harry likes me? Since when? Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely over the moon but I'm really confused.

"Harry, I'm really touched that you told me that. I fancy you too. But half of the world must know that." Harry chuckled.

"You're amazing, Gin. It astounds me as to why after such a terrible thing happened to you, you're still funny, beautiful and intelligent." Harry replied honestly.

"I don't like to think about it. I do in my dreams, though. I don't think they'll be as bad as usual." Ginny whispered mischeviously.

"Why not?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because I will have kissed the boy I've had a crush on since before I can remember." Harry obviously took that as a sign and leaned in to kiss Ginny. When their lips met, sparks rose up inside Ginny. Their kiss was not long but it was blissful. When they pulled apart, Harry grinned widely and hugged Ginny. They fell asleep on Harry's bed like that. Much to Ron's dismay.

Harry was woken sharply by Ron. His stomach dropped.

"Harry. Harry! I want you to know that I'm alright with you and Ginny. It's weird but y'know I can't ignore it." Ron said smiling, slightly. He didn't really have a way with words but when it came to it, Harry always understood.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry would like to say they shook hands, the manly way. But Ron embraced Harry.

"Aww, where's my camera?" Hermione teased.

"'Mione! Harry and I are best friends! This is a weird time for both me and him." Ron tried to convince Hermione.

"I know, I was just joking. Well, Harry. I know this is strange for you, but we're here for you. Everyone. If you need us. It can be Ron, you, Ginny and I, nothing will change. Ginny will be with us of course nonetheless I think you'll be spending lots more time with her." Hermione announced and winked at Harry. He smirked while Ron cleared his throat.

"Thanks Hermione. I just wanted to say thanks for the present and card. You too, Ron. It was nice to have reminders that I'm coming home. And the presents were just what I needed, thanks." Harry thanked them thoroughly.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione squeaked. She ran up to Harry and hugged him.

Afterwards Hermione left to 'sort out her books' and Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch.

!

When Hermione entered her and Ginny's room, Ginny looked like she was having a fit.

"I can't believe it, Hermione! Harry likes me! And he kissed me!" Ginny squealed, jumping around the room like a maniac.

"He kissed you? I'm so happy for you Ginny! So did you have a warm feeling afterwards?"

"Yes! I did! I reckon Harry did too!" They stayed up late talking about the new term, books and lessons.

**Next chapter will be Mrs Weasley based. Some complications of the soul-bond ;) Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favourited!**

**Diagon Alley is coming soon and then HOGWARTS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Complications Part 1

Chapter 6: Complications

"Ginny. Ginny. Ginny." Harry was mumbling in his sleep nonetheless he felt awake as there was a deep, excruciating pain inside of him. Then, suddenly, he was awoken. He could see Ginny and she was all he needed. Sitting up quickly, and then embracing her tightly. It was only then that he realised that Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Hermione were in the room.

"Harry." Ginny said breathlessly. She looked concerned. Harry hoped everything was alright, though he knew it probably wasn't.

Mrs Weasley cleared her throat and started to speak:

"Harry, come and have some breakfast, dear. There are some things we need to talk about." Ron smiled slightly to him and he replied with a nod of the head. When, Hermione waved to Harry, he waved back. He was quite overwhelmed and just wanted to talk with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. But Ron and Hermione were not staying in his room and he took this as a meaning of 'its serious and none of our business' (**lol that rhymed**). When everyone had left the room Harry looked Ginny in the eye.

"Ginny, what's happening?" Harry said seriously. Ginny looked sorrowful.

"Harry, there are some complications with the soul-bond. It was painful when we weren't together," Harry nodded "And it was the same for me. It turns out that it's something to do with the soul-bond. For the first few weeks, we need to be touching, more or less constantly. Just holding hands and hugging. But Mum was all sorrowful and solemn because she realised what will have to happen at night."

Harry thanked her with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll come and get dressed quickly then meet you in your room and go down for breakfast, OK?" Harry asked.

"That's fine, Harry." Ginny smiled widely and hugged him quickly. He hugged back and Ginny left his room.


End file.
